Hado
1. Shō Range close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target One creature or object Duration Instant Saving Throw Fort, partial You point your finger at your attempted target, sending a shock-wave of force towards it to initiate a bullrush combat maneuver. You roll your level plus your Spellscore against their CMD, if you succeed you push them 5ft. For each 5 by which you beat their CMD they're pushed another 5ft. If they collide with physical objects they take 1d6 points of damage per 10ft they've traveled or would have traveled. #4. Byakurai Range medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./ levels) Target Creatures hit by area Duration Instant Saving Throw Shoots a ray of electricity, ranged touch attack, that deals 1d6+Spellscore modifier plus 1d6 for every four level points of lightening damage after having successfully hit. #11. Tsuzuri Raiden Range touch Target weapon touched Duration 3 rounds or until discharged Saving Throw Fort partial Makes a current of lightning course through a weapon that discharges when an opponent is hit, dealing 1d6+(1d6/2 CL) lightening damage and staggering the target for 1d4 rounds, succeeding the save negates the stagger effect. #12. Fushibi Range touch Target object touched Duration instant, 3/5 rounds or until discharged Saving Throw no/reflex partial This spell can be used in three ways, the most common way is to imbue a weapon with fire, dealing additional 1d6+(1d6/3 CL) fire damage for 3 rounds, alternatively it can be used to charge the weapon with a higher grade fire-based Hado for up to 5 rounds that can be discharged when hitting an enemy. Lastly it can be used to ignite certain Kido-nets and Bakudo spells with a higher grade fire-based Hado, removing their effect and dealing the used Hado´s damage and an additional 1d6+(1d6/3 CL) fire damage to every target within 10 ft. of the ignited Kido-net or Bakudo spell, you yourself are unaffected. No Hado higher that #39 can be used in combination with Fushibi. If creatures succeed their save reduce the effect based on the used Hado´s description, the additional damage from Fushibi gets halved. #31. Shakkahō Range (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) line, or close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) 15 ft. burst Target Creatures hit by chosen area Duration instant Saving Throw reflex partial Shakkahō can be used to unleash either a line or a ball of red energy, while the line can cover a larger area the ball will explode on impact, thus increasing its area-of-effect. Both deal 3d6+(1d6/3 CL) of fire damage, both destroying smaller parts of the terrain but the line has the advantage of not stopping upon first impact unless the terrain is sturdy enough not to be destroyed. A successful save halves the damage, every destroyed 5ft. Field gives all creatures hit afterwards a stacking +2 to their reflex save. #32. Ōkasen Range 80 ft line. Target One creature or object Duration instant Saving Throw no Ōkasen creates a single fast moving arc of golden fire, the user makes a ranged touch attack as if using his weapon or an unarmed strike, if the attack hits it deals 4d6+(1d6/3 CL) of Electricity damage. One attack is made for all in the line. #33. Sōkatsui Range close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) or a 30 ft. cone Target Creatures hit Duration instant Saving Throw Fort partial Creatures hit by the blue flames of Sōkatsui take 3d6+(1d6/4 CL) and are dazed for 1d3 rounds, a successful fortitude save reduces the damage by half and reduces the dazed to to dazzled for 1d3 rounds. #40. Kongōbaku #42. Gaki Rekkō #54. Haien #57. Daichi Tenyō #58. Tenran #63. Raikōhō #67. Jūgeki Byakurai #73. Sōren Sōkatsui #78. Zangerin #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō #89. Hyōga Seiran #90. Kurohitsugi #91. Senjū Kōten Taihō #96. Ittō Kasō #99. Goryūtenmetsu Hidden Hado: Ura Hadō: Sannodō — Teppūsatsu